Toys which will climb along a string or wall are old and well known and have been employed in a number of play environments. In some instances, the toy may move along the length of the string on a horizontal surface as opposed to climbing vertically therealong. Frequently the toys simulate the shape of animals or humans and humanoids.
Although some structures employ mechanical actuation by springs or electrically driven motors to cause the toy to move along the string, it is also known to use the weight of the toy to provide the climbing action vertically by reason of the differential in diameters of two spool surfaces around which the cord is wound and unwound. Exemplary of such devices are Shattuck U.S. Pat. No. 485,713 granted Nov. 8, 1892 and Zitzmann U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,661 granted Oct. 5, 1976.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel cord-climbing simulated creature which incorporates means for winding the cord and storing it as a part of the creature assembly.
It is also an object to provide such a creature which may be readily assembled from components which may be relatively economically fabricated and which are durable.
Another object is to provide such a creature which is capable of facile variation in design by single change of the external appearance of various of the creature elements.